Hunting decoys are used to lure wild game toward a hunter. Decoys are typically stationary and secured to the ground with stakes. Decoys are often elaborately painted to depict the desired animal. Some decoys are made to move, in an effort to create a more lifelike decoy. Some of these moving decoys use elaborate electronics and robotics, often involving a remote control. However, elaborate electronics and robotics create sounds which deter the wild game from approaching the decoy, and in fact repel the wild game.
For example, some elaborate decoys contain motors controlled by remote control units to achieve the bobbing and pecking of the decoy. The RC servos that are used to provide actuation for the various mechanical systems are audible, even noisy. Some moving decoys also include electronic winders to make the decoy turn. However, wild birds, such as turkeys, have exceptional hearing and eye sight which makes these noisy decoys unable to successfully attract wild game. Additionally, some decoys include a small antenna. The wild turkey can see the antenna and become leery of the decoy as opposed to attracted to it.
Some non-battery decoys utilize two lines to mechanically turn the decoy back and forth. In such a case, the hunter is too occupied with operating the decoy movement to be able to take a shot at the wild game. Accordingly, a simple, silent, and effective moving decoy is desired. It is also desired to provide a decoy that has lifelike to and fro movements that include pecking and bobbing, whereby movement is silently and easily created by a user.